Ink and Metal
by IShipItInHell
Summary: Hidan heads over to his favorite dance club for a night of fun, booze, and raunchy dancing. It's there that he meets an intriguing young woman whom he invites into his home, only to find out a series of exciting secrets about her. Strong BDSM themes, mentions of body modifications.
1. Chapter 1

"Watch where you're fucking going, you shithead!" I roared as a mini Coupe abruptly cut in front of me, causing me to slam on the brake of my silver Mustang, blaring the horn. It was almost eleven O'clock at on a Friday night and I was in a semi sketchy part of town where all the little ass wipes liked to drive. There was a stark lack of police presence, so the town was crawling with crime and bad drivers. I usually avoided this place like the plague, but my favorite night club, _The Black,_ was nestled right in the center, and I was in the mood for some fun.

It took me about forty-five minutes to get from my house to the club, and it would be worth it if I could just get there in one fucking piece.

I did make it though, and I pulled up in front of the club, its black-out windows reflecting the night time traffic. _The Black_ was a great club, especially for the area it was in. It had just the right amount of class not to be gross, but just enough raunchiness to suit my tastes. I got out of my car, slamming the door and locking it, before sauntering up to the front door of the club and walking in.

Immediately I was engulfed by flashing lights and pounding music. The smell of alcohol was sickly sweet in my nose as I made my way to the raised bar that overlooked the grinding dance floor. I took a seat next to a busty blonde and her equally well-endowed friend. The two batted their false eyelashes at me and I gave them a smirk before turning my attention to the bartender. They were pretty, but not my type; way too plastic. I had fucked around with enough women like them to know that they were too loud and obnoxious for my mood tonight.

I ordered a cheap beer that tasted like piss, but I wasn't looking to get fucked up so it didn't matter much. I shifted on the stool to peer out at the dance floor. Most of the people were reduced to one big moving mass, while others were spot lighted for a moment by the strobe lights flashing overhead. The whole place was bathed in deep blue light and a thin fog, creating a dreamy sort of fantasy world.

Finishing off my beer, I headed down the steps that led to the dance floor and jumped right in. I danced my way near the center, where the bass of the song was the strongest, and allowed several women to glue themselves to various parts of my body—namely my dick. None of them were really doing it for me, so our dances ended quickly as I moved through the crowd, loving all of the flashing lights and the fog and the heat and the smell of arousal that was radiating from everyone around me. I lived for this shit.

I'm not too sure how long I had been dancing before I saw her. She was near the outside of the circle of moving bodies, dancing expertly to the beat of the awesome mix the DJ was playing. I saw her dance with several partners—some men, some women, others somewhere in between. From where I was standing, it was hard to make out any of her features other than her amazing silhouette, though her eyes would catch the light every now and then, revealing dark orbs cloaked in what I was somewhat sure was called a smoky eye.

Licking my lips, I made my way over to her, hovering outside of her field of vision as I stared, transfixed, as her hips swayed this way and that, her dark hair moving around her head in wild waves. She was wearing a long sleeved dress that was lace from a few inches below her collar bone all the way to her wrists, showing off numerous tattoos that inked her arms and chest. I noticed that her legs, which were bare past mid-thigh, too were tattooed. She looked sexy as hell.

I made my move when the music faded into a heady, slow electric tune with heavy bass that encouraged grinding. I caught her by her waist, pressing my crotch into her ass just as she began to rock her hips in time with the music. The sensation of her against me was fucking glorious and I rocked with her, pressing her back into me. She threw her head back to look up at me and a piece of metal in her left nostril glinted at me. She had a nose ring. I gave her a suggestive smile that she returned full force as we danced together, her leaning her head back onto my shoulder, exposing her neck to me. I wasted no time in delving my face into her neck to inhale her intoxicating scent. My tongue flicked out to taste her and I was rewarded with a soft groan from her and a deep rolling of her body against mine.

I spun her around to face me and we were back at it, grinding shamelessly against one another as our eyes locked. Surprise made itself obvious on her face when she registered the color of my violet eyes. Most people thought I wore contacts, but the color in fact was natural for me. I grinned at her, loving how I had caught this gorgeous woman off guard. She grinned back at me and tucked some of her long hair behind her right ear, showing off several piercings that ran up and down the shell of her earlobe. This chick seemed to have a thing for piercings.

The song ended then and I took her hand, pulling her off the dance floor and into a secluded hallway that led to the lounge area. In a split second my hands were on her waist, pushing her back against the wall and I was pressing my body against hers once more. I was grinning like a fucking idiot when I asked her, "What's your name?"

Her hand wrapped around my bicep when she answered, her pink lips turning upward as well. "Lilly. And you are?"

"Hidan."

I watched as Lilly licked her lips before repeating my name slowly, as if she was tasting it. "Hidan…" My name sounded fucking amazing coming from her and I decided that I wanted to make her say it again. I ran my hand up her ribs, stopping right beneath her left breast before kissing her hard. Her lips parted for me and soon our tongues were twirling around each other in a sexy little dance. I felt her hands drift up into my silver locks, before tugging at them from the roots.

"Mmm," I moaned appreciatively and pressed her harder into the wall, grinding my erection into her hot core. Her leg lifted up to my hip as she tried to rub into me as well, seeking some much needed friction, but I held her hips in place and smiled into our kiss when she whined in frustration. I continued to move against her at my own, slow, agonizing pace until I decided I had had enough for the moment.

I pulled away from her, dislodging my tongue from the inside of her mouth. When I looked at her, her brown eyes were hooded with shameless lust, as I'm sure mine were as well.

"Wanna get a drink?" My voice was a husky whisper.

"Sure," came her breathy reply. I peeled her off of the wall and together we made our way to the bar. We sat next to each other and I asked what she wanted, but Lilly turned to the bartender and ordered for herself. It was something I had never heard of, but I ordered another beer and turned to her. In this light, I could see that her skin was a light olive color, and her tattoos and piercings were more prominent. She looked exotic as hell and it turned me on.

I was the first to speak. "You come here often?" It sounded like a cliché way to start of a conversation, but it was a legitimate question. I came to _The Black_ pretty often and I had never seen Lilly before, and I sure as hell would never miss her.

"No, this is the first time I've been here. The area is pretty shitty, but this club is awesome." She had a nice voice, I thought, and I wondered what her moans sounded like. Just then the bartender brought her drink, which was in a rather large martini glass with white smoke rolling over its rim, and was topped off with a ball of pink cotton candy.

"What the fuck is that?" I laughed as I handed the bartender money enough for both of our drinks. Lilly smiled, squinting up at the drink menu overhead.

"I believe it's called a 'Cotton Candy Vodka Explosion'." She took a sip of the strange drink and moaned when the drink hit her tongue. My cock twitched. "It's good! Here, try some," Lilly handed me the glass and I took a sip, sucking down some of the dissolving cotton candy.

"Ugh!" I said as I swallowed the drink. "It's too fucking sweet!"

Lilly burst into laughter, taking the too-sweet drink from my hand and took another sip. "Don't have much of a sweet tooth, do you?" She crossed one leg over the other and I caught a flash of what I was certain was a thong. I bit my lip and did my best not to stare.

 _Not for cotton candy, sweetheart._ I bet her pussy tasted absolutely divine, and I had every intention to find out.

But for the moment, I tried to change the subject to something less arousing. "So, Lilly," I started. "I like your tattoos."

She smiled at me. "Thanks, I love them too. Do you have any?"

As a matter of fact I did. I had quite a few actually. I rolled up the sleeve of my black shirt up to my bicep, revealing a sleeve that I had gotten about a year ago. It was a collage of flowers, thorns, birds, and skulls that wrapped around my entire arm.

Lilly's eyes lit up and I held back a shudder when she grabbed my arm and slowly turned it as far as she could, taking in my ink with curious eyes. "Sick. Was it expensive?"

"Fuck yeah it was expensive as hell. But worth it." I had loved tattoos since I was little, and my sleeve was by far one of my favorite pieces.

"Do you have anymore?"

I nodded. "A few on my other arm, some on my legs, one on my chest and a pretty big back piece. How about you?"

Her smile was wry when she said, "All over." It sounded like a challenge: _Can you find them all?_ It was one that I would accept without hesitation.

"So when did you get your first tattoo?" I inquired, leaning in closer to make it easier for her to hear me over the music.

"When I was eighteen."

I smirked. "Ooo, a rule follower," I teased, secretly hoping she wasn't such a good girl in bed.

Lilly rolled her eyes before asking, "What about you?"

"When I was sixteen."

"Do you regret it?"

"Nah, it's actually a pretty good piece. Not as good as my newer ones, but still."

Lilly nodded as she sipped her drink. We talked like that for some time, longer than I had expected to. She was pretty exciting to have a conversation with, and for once I wasn't bored with a woman. After a while I had forgotten the throbbing in my groin and just enjoyed getting to know her. She pulled me onto the dance floor when a good song came on and you would think we were lovers by the way were dancing—always in sync, always with hungry gazes and silent conversations. It was…intimate, for lack of a better word, and after a few songs I was so incredibly hard for her. I needed her so fucking bad. I told her as much and she giggled and we made our way out of the club and to my car.

The night air was cool and sobering and when we reached my Mustang, I turned to her and asked, "What about your car? You drove here didn't you?"

I was surprised when she shook her head no. "My roommate dropped me off here. My car's in the shop and this isn't exactly her kind of scene. She's supposed to pick me up in…" Lilly pulled out her phone and checked the time. It was twelve thirty. "About a half an hour. I'll just text her and tell her not to worry about it."

 _Sweet._ I unlocked the doors and we both climbed in. I watched her as she took in the interior of my car—all soft blue lights and black leather. "Nice car," She told me.

"She's my baby." I replied as I started the car and backed out of the space before getting on the road. "Is my house okay with you?"

"Mm-hmm," She hummed in a sweet way. That was possibly the most innocent thing she had said all night. I turned on the radio and we drove in silence for a few minutes before I spoke up.

"Going home with a guy you barely know doesn't bother you?" I don't know what made me ask that; I took girls home all the time and I never gave two shits about whether or not they thought I was a psycho killer. But it just bothered me for some reason, thinking that this girl sitting in my car with a good head on her shoulders would ever put herself in such a dangerous situation.

A smile broke out on her lips. "No, this is actually the first time I've done this sort of thing,"

"So why now?"

Lilly shrugged. "You don't give me any weird vibes. You'd tell me if you were crazy, right?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Of course."

"Good." I saw her rummaging through her purse out of the corner of my eye. "But don't get me wrong. I'm not stupid." I looked over to see her holding a menacing looking Taser. Well fuck.

"Trust me, you won't need that tonight." Really, I was being honest. I may be a bit of a man whore, but I would never take advantage of a woman, or anyone for that matter. That shit wasn't cool.

The rest of the ride was smooth and I avoided the crazy drivers well enough. We talked and laughed, and Lilly told me about some of her tattoos and what they meant. She told me that each of her tattoos represented a significant change in her life. She had tattoos in all different styles: American Traditional, Rockabilly, Japanese, Tribal, New School, Pin Ups, and a bunch of others. I thought it was awesome to find a girl who was as into tattoos as I was. There weren't many people like her in the area I lived in.

When we finally pulled up to my house, I felt as if Lilly was more like a new friend than an easy fuck.

I unlocked my front door and let her in ahead of me. She pulled her heels off of her feet and looked around. My front door opened into the living room which I had furnished with two plushy couches and a flat screen TV with a nice sound system. My house was a good size for someone who was fresh out of college.

"Nice house," Lilly complimented as I stared at her ass for a moment. She planted herself on one of my couches, stretching her arms up over her head. "Where do you work?"

"A publishing company. It pays pretty well." I had gone to school to become a publisher, something I hadn't realized I wanted to do until my senior year of high school. I was lucky enough to have gotten a steady job right out of the gate, interning with a well-known company.

I made my way into the kitchen, which was next to the living room. "Are you hungry?" I didn't know why I was playing host. Usually when I got a girl to my house, we stripped, we fucked, and she left. What the fuck was my damage tonight?

Lilly appeared by my side and made her way to the fridge like she owned the damn place. "Yeah, actually. What can I have?"

"Pretty much anything." I stood behind her, reaching past her to grab a can of soda. I deliberately let my crotch brush up against her ass. I smirked as she shivered and pressed her ass back into me for a moment, before emerging from the fridge with a soda as well. I went to the pantry and grabbed a bag of chips and handed them to her, which she dug into.

We sat back on the couch and shared the chips and drank our sodas in silence. Somehow we ended up locking eyes and neither of us was willing to look away. We held each other's lustful gazes as if it were a game. Her eyes were unrelenting and for some reason I found myself getting hard.

"Hidan," Lilly said. "Why are you staring at me?"

"'Cause you're fucking beautiful."

The blush that broke out on her cheeks was adorable. "Well you're not too bad yourself."

I grinned and moved closer to her, cupping my hand over her exposed, inked thigh. "Really? And what is so attractive about me?"

"What isn't?"

My lips were inches from hers now. "Good answer." I kissed her then, more softly then I did back at _The Black,_ cupping my hand over her cheek and taking my time. It was a slow give and take, and it went on for what seemed like forever. Her lips were perfect and soft, her taste was addicting, and I felt her shift herself so that she was straddling my lap. It was then that our kiss became wild and hungry, all biting and sucking and tongues tangling. My hands were at the small of her back and she was tugging at my hair again, enticing moan after moan from my lips. I reach down between us where her center was flush with my straining erection and stroked her softly through the fabric of her panties. Lilly's breath hitched before she let out the sexiest moan had ever fucking heard. I worked her in small circles and I could feel how absolutely wet she was for me. The smell of her arousal filled my nostrils as I pulled away from her lips and suckled at the skin on her neck.

"Your tongue feels so fucking good," I heard her whisper as she rocked her hips into my hand. I brought my mouth to her ear and whispered.

"My tongue can feel good in other places."

Lilly shuddered over me and she looked straight into my eyes and said, "Your room. Now."

With a chuckle, I picked her up by her ass, letting her wrap her legs around my waist, and took her up the steps to my bedroom where I all but threw her on my bed.

Lilly laid there, legs spread wide open as an invitation. I got on the bed, positioning myself between her legs before pulling my shirt over my head. I caught her staring at my toned torso, something that I had worked hard to get in the last few years.

"Like what you see?" I asked her. She nodded and I came down on her, capturing her lips in mine once more and working my hands under her dress. I cupped my hands over her breasts while our tongues danced once again, until I decided that she was wearing too many clothes. I sat her up and yanked her dress over her head, turning it inside out as I did, and threw it off of the bed. Lilly was on her back again, staring at me while I stared at her, my eyes grazing over the tattoos that were scattered along her torso, one in particular caught my eye. It was a Japanese style dragon that snaked its way from her back to her waist, accentuating the curvature of her body. It was fucking sexy as hell.

I managed to shrug off my jeans and boxers while still stationed between her perfect legs. I glared at her when I saw that she was still lying there, staring at my now visible erection. "The bra needs to go."

Lilly listened, and within the span of a few seconds, her black strapless bra was tossed aside as well, leaving her in only a matching thong. Her dark areolas and nipples looked appetizing as hell, so I dived right in, sucking her left nipple into my mouth and swirling my tongue around it. She tasted heavenly.

I sucked on her, rubbing my dick against her wet sex until she was reduced to nothing more than a writhing mass of labored breathing and moans. I was so incredibly ready for her, but I wanted to take my time with her, I wanted to watch her fall apart beneath me.

"Hidan, please!" I heard Lilly whine. "I can't take it anymore!"

I chuckled against her breast, still continuing my systematic torture for a few more moments until Lilly all but screamed my name. "Alright, alright." I mumbled before I released her nipple from my mouth and made a slow decent to her center, kissing her all along the way. Her chest rose and fell in harsh gasps as I made it to the spot just above the line of her thong. It was then that my fingers grazed over something as they passed her hips. What a saw made a huge smile crack my face in two. There, embedded right in the center of the dimples that marked where her hips met her pelvis, were two shiny metal studs.

"You've got piercings here too, huh?" I looked up at Lilly and caught her biting her lip.

"Yeah," She breathed. "You like them?"

"Fuck yes, I like them!" I told her as I kissed the two gems that sparkled in her skin before turning my attention to the wet puddle that had formed in her thong. I kissed her right above where I knew her clit was and was rewarded with a sigh from Lilly and the bucking of her hips. I kept that up until even _I_ couldn't stand being that close to her pussy without actually seeing it anymore, and I hooked my fingers under the straps of her barely-there thong and gasped when I saw it. You had to be fucking kidding me. There is no way in the fucking world that she had _that._ Not _there._ No fucking way.

Right on the hood of her clit sat two small silver balls.

She had the fucking hood of her clit pierced.

Oh my fucking God.

I heard Lilly giggle at my reaction. "What, you've never seen a VCH before?"

My breathing was becoming a bit erratic. "No I haven't seen a fucking VCH before."

"You don't like it?" There was a hint of worry in her voice.

I flicked my eyes up to hers and said in the calmest voice I could muster, "No, I don't fucking like it." Lilly's expression fell and I felt her tense. " _I fucking love it."_ Before she could respond, I was attacking her soaking wet pussy with my mouth, kissing and sucking, and biting and moaning into her hot folds. I had always had a thing for women with clit piercings—I thought it was so fucking sexy to look at, and even sexier to know that she was brave enough to get it done. I had never actually seen a woman with a VCH in real life, just in pornos, but now that I had seen Lilly's I was a fucking beast.

I flattened out my tongue and swirled it around right under her clit, groaning as her taste filled my mouth. My earlier assumption was right: her pussy tasted like fucking heaven, and I couldn't stop myself from dipping my tongue into her throbbing entrance, pulling a sweet moan from Lilly's lips. She was practically riding my face now, gasping and pulling in huge gulps of air. She hissed when I sucked her clit and the small metal balls into my mouth and flicked my tongue against it, and I started to tease her with my index finger. I rubbed the digit along her opening, chuckling when she started to push herself onto it, trying to force it inside her. I knew she needed me, but I wasn't ready for her to have me just yet.

"Hidan, come _on!_ " Lilly growled at me. She sounded so cute when she got angry. " _Please!_ "

I rolled my eyes before slamming my index finger into her and her screams filled my bedroom as I pumped my finger in and out of her at a blinding speed. "Is that what you wanted?" I heard her whine as she fought against the onslaught of pleasure I was forcing on her. A little bit longer and she would be done, I knew because of how harsh her breathing was and how much her pussy was throbbing around my finger. It would be nice to feel her come around me, but I didn't want this to be over so soon.

Lilly whimpered when I slid my finger from her and pulled my face away from her swollen clit. I ignored her and got off of the bed.

Her dark eyes were misted over with lust as they followed me as I circled the bed until I was standing in front of her face, my cock hanging over her. "Get on your stomach." She rolled over a little slower than I would've liked, but I gave her a break since she was still recovering from her almost-orgasm. When she finally did, I saw that most of her back was inked with a large tattoo of wings. The one that started at her right shoulder blade was gracefully feathered, while the other on her left shoulder blade was jagged and thin like that of a bat.

When I was done staring, I turned my attention back to Lilly, who was looking up at me innocently, my dick obscuring part of her face from my view. She was so fucking cute. I grabbed my dick in my hand and pumped it a few times before saying, "Open your mouth." To my aggravation, she didn't listen to me, instead she clamped her lips together in the form of a challenge and I felt my temper flare. Oh hell no.

Before I thought about what I was doing, my hand shot out and collected a fistful of her dark hair, yanking her face up to the head of my dick. My voice was deadly when I spoke.

"You have three fucking seconds to open up your goddamn mouth before I pry them open myself and skull-fuck you."

Lilly's eyes went wide and I heard her whimper at my threat. Arousal was evident on her face, which I was surprised at because I hadn't said something like that to a woman since…

I decided to let the thought go; there was no way she was into… _that_. Hardly anyone in this godforsaken town was.

Lilly slowly opened up her mouth for me. "Wider," I told her and she obeyed immediately that time. Her mouth looked so fucking good. I slid my dick into her awaiting mouth and groaned when I felt her lips wrap around me. She was looking up at me as if she was waiting for me to tell her what to do next. That look she was giving me…she looked so…but there was no way that…

"Suck." I breathed and she complied, pulling me farther into her mouth and swirling her tongue around me. It felt fan-fucking-tastic, and I moaned softly as I watched her work me. She was making direct eye contact the entire time and that same thought kept pushing its way inside my head. But it simply could not be possible—she couldn't be a—

"Shit!" I halfway roared when she began to deep throat me expertly, bobbing her head up and down my length and letting me hit the back of her throat each time she went down. My head was spinning as my hands found their way back into her hair as I started thrusting into her mouth, past her gag reflex which she was incredibly good at suppressing. Her eyes never left mine as my hips snapped forward again and again. "Fuck the hell _yes!_ "

Shit, if she kept this up I was gonna come, and I really didn't wanna do that just yet. I yanked her head away from my throbbing cock and practically jumped back onto the bed, flipping her back over and settling between her legs.

Lilly spread her legs wide for me, panting as we locked eyes. "Tell me what you want."

"Your dick, Sir," Both of our eyes went wide at her slip up. _'Sir'?_ But I hadn't been called that since…

A shudder of arousal racked my frame and I felt my dick get even harder, if that was even possible. "Is that so?" I yanked her hips closer to mine as both of our arousals met. She was so incredibly wet. Lilly was panting and so was I because holy fucking shit, there was no way that she was in to what I was thinking. I rubbed my dick up and down her slick folds, both of us moaning at the sensation. "I can feel how much you want me." I whispered. "Can you feel your pussy clenching for me? Can you feel yourself opening up for me?" Watching her expression the whole time, I slowly slid into her wet heat.

"Oh, fuck!" Lilly whined when our hips met and I was fully sheathed inside of her. I growled deep in my throat and lowered myself halfway on to her so that we were eye to eye. I started out slow, but soon I was pounding into her, our slick skin slapping together as we collided over and over.

"You're so fucking wet," I whispered huskily to her. "You feel so fucking good."

Lilly's breathing was getting ragged. "Faster! Please go faster!" I was all too willingly to do as she said and soon I felt the beginnings of her climax squeezing around my dick.

"Don't you fucking dare," I growled into her ear. "Don't you dare come!" My thrusts were getting harsher and I felt Lilly start to tremble as her orgasm threatened to engulf her. I was expecting to feel her clamp around my cock any moment, but when she didn't, I had to fight not to stare at her in astonishment. She held her orgasm. She fucking held her orgasm. There was absolutely no way in hell that she would know how to do that unless my hunch was right.

She was a submissive. Lilly was a fucking trained submissive. That explained her reaction to my harsh threat, her amazing control over her gag reflex, her calling me "Sir", and now the fact that she knew how to keep her orgasms at bay.

 _Oh my fucking God._ I thought as I thrust into her with renewed vigor, lifting her leg up onto my hip and gripping her ass hard. At this angle I could reach her deeper and it was easier to find that spongy circle of tissue that made Lilly cry out in ecstasy. I bit down on her neck hard as I felt another one of her climaxes begin to take hold of her.

"Hidan!" She cried out in warning, asking me if she had permission to come.

"Not fucking yet!" I let out a loud moan as her convulsions calmed and I flipped us over so that she was on top of me, straddling my waist. "Fuck me, you dirty little slut."

She did as I told her and began riding me hard and fast, her breasts bouncing in my face. She looked fucking gorgeous on top of me like that. I moved my hips in time with hers and we moved together, moaning and screaming as the threat of another orgasm shook the walls of her pussy.

"Come for me," I told her, deciding to be nice as I grabbed onto her hips and slammed her down on me. "Come for me right fucking now!"

Lilly let out a harsh, broken moan as she came undone, convulsing around me thousands of times as I felt the result of her orgasm run down the length of my dick. So she was a squinter, too?

I couldn't fully appreciate how sexy that was because before I knew it, my climax slammed into me full force and I roared, holding her tight to me as I continued to rock into her, riding out my completion.

After we were both done, we collapsed together, a panting mass smelling of sweat and sex. I was the first to fully recover and I propped myself up on my elbow as she rolled off of me and to my side. I grinned at her like a mad man and she blushed adorably.

"So how long have you been into BDSM?"

She hesitated for a moment before saying, "About two years, maybe a little less."

So she was still pretty new to the scene, then. "Have you always been a Sub?" "Sub" meaning "Submissive", the one in the BDSM relationship who allowed themselves to be completely controlled by the Dom (male)/Dommes (female), or the Dominant.

Lilly nodded and chewed her bottom lip pensively. "I'm sorry…you weren't supposed to find out…"

I gave her a coy smile. "Baby, I've been a Dom for quite some time. I would've found out anyway."

She turned her body towards me. "How long have you been a Dom?"

I thought about it for a moment before saying, "In hindsight, since I first became sexually attracted towards women. I would always imagine ordering them around before fucking their brains out. Hell, the first girl who ever gave me a blow job never spoke to me again because I tied her to my bed and sat on her chest and face fucked her." The memory made me laugh. "But I didn't start to actually train to become a Dom until I was about seventeen."

Lilly frowned at me. "Who the hell trains a seventeen year old to become a Dom?"

"This college dude I had known since I was thirteen named Itachi." I told her. "He had been in training for a while and by the time I was seventeen, he was an official Dom. He let me train with his Sub—her name was Sakura—and I've been a Dom ever since."

Lilly nodded and began to chew at her fingernails. "Hey, what's wrong?" I pulled her hand from her mouth and turned her face towards me. She wouldn't look me in the eyes. "Lilly, what is it?"

"It's just that…my time as a sub wasn't exactly…enjoyable."

My brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Lilly scratched her arm absent mindedly before elaborating. "The Dom who trained me—he was my boyfriend—was new to the whole BDSM thing, too. And he was…rough."

"So he enjoyed Sadomasochism." That was the term given to the practice of deriving pleasure from giving or receiving pain and humiliation. It wasn't something that should be done by a new Dom who didn't understand how dangerous it could be when done incorrectly.

"Right," said Lilly before she continued. "I mean, I was and still am in to it as well, but he moved too fast. He just kind of threw me into it. Like, if he was spanking me with a paddle, he didn't gauge his strength before hitting me with it. It was more like a beating than training."

I nodded in understanding. It was common mistake for new Doms to make. It was also a common mistake for two people who were new to BDSM to attempt to learn together, rather than apart first. It was never a good idea to pair up two inexperienced people when chains and whips were involved; someone could get hurt. It was always best for one of them to be trained.

"So did you ever finish your training?" I asked as I played with a strand of Lilly's hair.

She shook her head. "No, we broke up before either of us could finish. That was a few months ago. I wasn't exactly sure how to go about finding a new Dom to train me."

I gave her a dazzling smile. "Well, you've got an excellent Dom right here." After all, I hadn't had a Sub for a couple months myself, as my last one decided I wasn't a good fit for her. The physical attraction was there, but the emotional one was starkly lacking. I didn't try and fight her; it was important to have an emotional connection to the other person in the relationship, and I couldn't force her to feel that for me.

I expected Lilly to smile back, but instead she shrugged and looked away from me. I attempted to lighten the mood. "Never mind, we can talk about that later." With that, I brought her lips to mine and kissed her until she yielded to my advances, wrapping her arms around my neck and tugging me to her.

We spent the rest of the night rocking together, satiating each other over and over again. I let her come as many times as she wanted, and she never failed to disappoint me either. It was probably one of the most satisfying nights I had had in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning with the sun in my eyes and the musk of last night's sex sticking to my body. I sat up, the nipples of my bare breasts pebbling from the cold air and it took me a moment to remember where I was. I looked to my left to find the bed empty, the sheets tossed aside like someone had recently crawled out of bed. I rubbed my head, my hand getting halfway caught in my tangled hair. The digital alarm clock on the night stand next to me read 8:13 AM.

I couldn't believe that I had done what I did. I had never went home with a random guy I barely knew. Not that I regretted it, because I didn't—sex with Hidan was the best sex I had ever had—it was just a bit off-putting to think about the trouble I could've gotten into if he Hidan wasn't a decent guy.

I also had never intended for him to find about that I was a Sub. It was a secret that I kept from everybody, sometimes even myself.

"Morning," Hidan chirped as he stood in the frame of the doorway, clad in nothing but a towel around his waist. His chest was dripping water and the smell of his soap wafted off of him in waves.

"Morning," My voice was hoarse from screaming so much the night before and I felt Hidan staring at my exposed boobs, and I self-consciously crossed my arms over my chest. Everything was just too real in the day time, the edges too sharp, and words too harsh. It was hard for me to feel self-confident when I couldn't hide in the shadows.

Hidan sauntered over to his closet and pulled out some clothes for himself. "You hungry? You look like you could use something to eat."

I was lightheaded and my stomach was so empty it was painful. "Yeah."

"Any dietary needs or preferences I should be aware of?"

His hospitality threw me off, and I hesitated before answering. "Uh, no. Anything's fine. Thank you."

He nodded before shucking the towel off of his waist, exposing himself to me. The memory of last night hit me hard, and I felt the warmth of arousal creep up on me. He was perfect.

I stared as Hidan nonchalantly walked over to me, stark naked—the sun not leaving an inch of his tattooed skin to the imagination—and grabbed a pair of boxer briefs out of the drawer I was sitting next to. His violet eyes regarded me as he pulled them up his toned legs, thankfully covering his all-too enticing manhood from me.

"You wanna take a shower?" He asked me and I nodded, trying to keep my arousal at bay. Hidan reached into the drawer beneath the one he had just opened and pulled out a towel and a wash cloth. "The shower's down the hall to the left. There's some bar soap in the medicine cabinet you can use."

I was half expecting him to follow me, but I was thankful when he didn't. I was sore from last night, and god knew my body couldn't handle sex just then.

Hidan's bathroom was clean, and the mirror was still slightly fogged up from his shower. I stood in front of it and inwardly groaned at my appearance. My make-up was smeared, leaving black and purple smudges all over my face, my lips were dry and chapped, and my hair was an absolute mess. Not to mention there were several dry streaks of semi translucent white on various parts of my body that could've belonged to either me or Hidan.

I started the shower and grabbed the bar of Dove soap from the medicine cabinet before stepping into Hidan's shower and scrubbing myself. I loved sex, don't get me wrong, but I absolutely hated how messy it could get.

I paid close attention to the crease that formed the underside of my breasts, cleaning away the dried sweat there, along with my vagina, gently working the soap around my VCH piercing to prevent any infections from the bodily fluids that may have gotten stuck there. Afterwards, I scrubbed away at my scalp, working the knots out of my hair. My arms and shoulders protested with dull aches—the result of last night's escapades. One thing was for sure; I'd be hurting like hell tomorrow.

I rinsed myself off before shutting off the water and exiting Hidan's shower. I found a fluffy towel to wrap myself in and headed back to his bedroom, passing the stairway that led to the kitchen. The delicious scent of what could only be pancakes wafted up from the bottom floor and my stomach immediately growled.

Once in his all too bright bedroom, I realized that I had no other clothes to wear. _Goddammit._ My eyes fell on my rumbled dress from last night. There was no way I could wear it. There was no way I'd wear the dress that this man had all but ripped off of me out of his house—it was the very definition of "The Walk of Shame". Don't get me wrong, what Hidan and I did last night was anything but shameful, I just had some sliver of self-respect left.

So I did what I had to do and, after putting my bra on, I rummaged through numerous drawers until I found a shirt of Hidan's that was small enough to pass as an oversized T-shirt on me and pulled it over my head, knotting it in the back to make it a bit tighter on me so I wouldn't look too sloppy.

Now for the bottoms…this would be tricky. Some more rummaging rewarded me with a pair of basketball shorts. But what was I going to wear under them? No way could I wear my thong from last night, as they were a mess of left over proof of my lust for the man downstairs. Guess I'd have to go without. As for shoes, I would have to go without those too, since all I had were heels. I sighed resolutely and tugged the shorts up onto my hips.

Using the towel, I dried my hair as much as I could before searching through my purse for my comb and a hair tie. Aha! Found them. I fought my hair for dominance with my comb, forcing it up and away from my face before tying it in a ponytail. I turned and studied myself in the mirror that was mounted atop Hidan's dark dresser. Hm, not bad. I looked pretty cute.

I took a deep breath and turned to make my way downstairs. I was halfway down when I heard Hidan call to me from the kitchen. "Breakfast is almost ready! Come to the kitchen!" He had to yell a bit over the TV and the sound of bacon sizzling on the stove. Man it smelled good.

I did as he said and made my way into the kitchen, where I was greeted with Hidan's broad, muscular back to me, as well as his shapely ass in a pair of shorts almost identical to the ones I was wearing now. Why did he have to be so sexy?

Hearing my feet hit the tile of the kitchen, Hidan turned, his lips immediately quirking up into a grin at my attire. "I was wondering what you'd do for clothes."

I smiled right back at him before sauntering towards him, grabbing a plate from the countertop. "Did you expect me to come down here naked?"

He barked a laughed as he picked up a spatula. "Can't say that didn't run through my mind once or twice. How many pancakes do you want?"

"Three." I answered and tried to keep from drooling as he slid the sweet smelling cakes onto my plate. My stomach growled loudly and Hidan arched a silver eyebrow at me. "Maybe one more." I conceded.

He obliged with a smile. "How many strips of bacon?"

"Four."

A low chuckle. "Hungry, are we?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No, of course not," Hidan said. "There's no way I'd be able to eat all this by myself. Besides, it's no surprise that you're starving. You had a rough night," He winked one of his violet eyes at me, sending a streak of fire down my spine and to my core.

I said nothing as I took my plate to the small table on the other side of the small kitchen. I took a seat by a small window that overlooked Hidan's backyard, picking up the fork he had sat there for me and dug in. I swear to God, food had never tasted so good. Hidan took a seat next to me and we sat in silence for a few moments as we ate. The TV could be clearly viewed from where the table was positioned. Some MTV reality show was playing. Lots of drama and sex and fights.

"I didn't peg you for a reality show kind of guy." I smirked at Hidan who only shrugged.

"Nothing else is on." Again, more silence. There was something bothering him. "So are we gonna talk about last night, or what?"

Dammit. "What about last night?" I grumbled, looking down at my food, though I had a pretty good idea what he was talking about.

"Don't play dumb with me, Lily, you're too smart for that." The off-handed complement caught me off guard and I turned my gaze to him. His eyes were intense. "You know damn well what I'm talking about. But if you insist on being so dense, I'll just tell you." He leaned towards me, his lips set in a stern line, his brow furrowed. "Look, Lily. I want you, and I want you badly. And I'm interested in starting a BDSM relationship with you. Are you interested as well?"

His forwardness wasn't what I was expecting at all. I felt myself bristle, my fist clenching around the fork I was holding. I didn't want to talk about this. It was too embarrassing for me, too painful. My last boyfriend had ruined me. So I replied with a firm, "No."

I waited for Hidan to deflate or even argue with me and ask me to reconsider, like most men I had met would usually do, but instead, he shrugged and sat back in his chair, distancing himself from me. "Aw, that's too bad. But if that's what you want, fine by me."

I blinked, staring at him in astonishment. Was it really that easy for him to accept my rejection? After he had told me how much he wanted me? No way, he had to be joking.

Hidan looked at me then, seeing my expression. "Why do you look so surprised?"

"Well…because…because…" I sputtered. How do you tell a guy that you're surprised he wasn't an asshole?

"Because I'm okay with you saying no?" Hidan questioned, once again arching his eyebrow at me. "Why does that surprise you?"

I cleared my throat and struggled to regain my composure and give him an answer that didn't sound harsh. "Well I mean because you had said how much you wanted me, so I just thought…"

"You thought I'd argue with you? Lily, give me some credit, I'm not a complete dickhead. If you don't want a BDSM relationship, then you don't want one. I'm not gonna try and change your mind." Hidan told me, before adding, "Unless you _wanted_ me to argue with you. Unless you were playing hard to get."

My turn to be stern. "No, I meant what I meant."

"Alright then, that's what I thought." He nodded before stretching his arms back behind his head. "Besides, you saying no to a BDSM relationship doesn't mean you're saying no to have sex with me in general. Are you?"

I felt myself blush at his blunt response. "Um, you're asking if I would like to continue to have sex with you?"

"Yes. I'm asking for your consent."

He was very…different. In a good way. "Well…yes, I would like to continue having sex with you." I couldn't imagine saying no to him when it came to that.

A smile stretched across his handsome face. "Fuck yeah. Now, for my second question." Second question? Oh no. "I was wondering if you were looking to be in a relationship at all. Nothing crazy, just some casual dating."

It wasn't a question, but it made my heart flutter nonetheless. "You want to go on a date with me?"

He gave me one of his dazzling smiles. "A few, actually, just to see where things go. I like you Lily. I don't want you to be a one night stand." I felt myself blush even harder. "If we go on a few dates and you decide that I'm a complete creep, then we don't have to keep seeing each other."

I heard myself laugh. "Trust me, I've been with a lot of creeps, and you are not one of them. But to answer your question, yes I would love to go on a date with you. Just to see where things go." I gave him a genuine smile.

Hidan leaned closer to me. "That's great," Sensing what he was about to do, I leaned in and met him halfway, are lips colliding much more gently than they had the night before. I felt Hidan's hand lift up to cup my cheek and bring me closer to him, deepening our kiss. My heart was beating at a mile a minute and I wanted nothing more than to keep kissing him like that for hours, but then my stomach growled, reminding me of the breakfast sitting in front of me that had probably gone cold.

"Uh, sorry," I blushed as he pulled away.

"It's fine," He chuckled. "Go ahead and eat." I nodded and bent down to devour the lukewarm pancakes and bacon as Hidan did the same.

The rest of the meal went by with easy conversation. I liked talking to Hidan. He was a sweet guy. By the time we finished, I wasn't on edge like I was when I woke up.

"I guess I should get you home now, huh?" Hidan asked me as he put away our dishes.

"Yeah, I guess so. I don't live that far from here."

"Alright, I'll be ready to go in a few minutes. Don't forget your things upstairs."

"Oh right, I almost forgot." I headed back up the stairs to retrieve my dress, heels, and my all but ruined thong and stuffed them both in my small purse before going back downstairs. Hidan was seated on the couch, watching whatever trash was on the TV screen.

"Oh hey," He said. "Ready to go?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but what should I do about your clothes?" I motioned to borrowed wardrobe.

Hidan waved a dismissive hand my way, gathering up his car keys. "Just give them back the next time we see each other." Which I secretly hoped would be sooner rather than later.

We headed out to Hidan's Mustang, which was even more beautiful in the daylight than it was at night. The concrete was hot and rough on my bare feet, but I didn't mind. He unlocked the car and opened my door before settling into the plush leather seat. I closed my door as he pulled out his cellphone to put my address into its built in GPS. I told him my address, watching his arms flex as he typed it in. He truly was yummy.

In a minute, Hidan backed out of his driveway before turning out onto the main road and made an immediate left towards my apartment.

"I had a lot of fun, Hidan." I told him.

"I had fun, too," He beamed at me. "Haven't had that much fun in a while. Your pussy is fucking amazing."

His vulgar speech shot straight to my core. Goddamn this man. "Yeah well your dick isn't so bad, either." Hidan's face cracked into his signature grin, before he reached over and turned on the radio to a rock station. I sat back and watched him bob his head to the heavy rhythm, his phone's GPS chirping directions to my apartment.

"How long until your car is out of the shop?" Hidan questioned, running a hand over his slicked back silver tresses, handling his car effortlessly around the tight curve of the road.

"Oh, in a few days. It wasn't anything too serious."

"What was wrong with it?"

"I don't know. Something with the engine. No big deal."

Hidan gave me a sideways glance, his face screwing into one of concern. "Uh, isn't anything bad involving the engine pretty serious?"

I shrugged. "Most likely. I don't know much about cars."

My nonchalance forced a cackle out of Hidan's mouth, and as he nearly doubled over in laughter, I worried about his ability to keep the Mustang in its lane. As if sensing my discomfort, he righted himself and gripped the steering wheel. "Ha, you don't give a shit, do you? I like you, Lily,"

His words paired with his smile and mirth made me blush and giggle. I liked him, too. A lot more than I thought possible so early into our maybe-relationship.

The rest of the ride didn't take long, and within minutes we were turning into my rather shabby looking neighborhood and pulling into an empty spot in front of my apartment building.

"You're right, you don't live very far." Hidan commented before shutting off the car and turning in his seat to face me. "Well, Ms. Lily, it was very nice to share your company." His lips curved into a charming smile that made me melt, his eyes sparkling.

I struggled to find my voice. "It was nice to hang with you, too, Hidan." Came my less cavalier reply. I gathered my purse, checking to make sure I had everything before looking to Hidan. "See you again soon?"

"Of course. Give me your phone." I handed it to him and he immediately began clicking away. When he finished, he gave me my phone. "That's my number. Call me anytime."

I stared at the set of numbers now labeled "Hidan" in my contacts and nodded. "I'll do that. Thanks for the good time." With that I climbed out of his car, trotting up the steps to my building's door, closing it behind me without looking back. If I had, I'm sure I would've seen Hidan's hungry gaze staring right back at me.

Wow. My life just got a bit more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

By the time I made it to my apartment, located on the fourth floor, I was out of breath both from climbing the stairs and my last encounter with Hidan. It had been quite some time since a man had given butterflies the way he had, and when I unlocked my door, all I wanted to do was crawl into bed and fantasize about him.

I was on my way to do just that when a soft voice greeted me from the corner of the room.

"Oh, good morning, Lily,"

Though her voice was soft, it still startled me, and I whirled around to see Hinata daintily perched atop our small couch. "Oh, hey, Hinata. Sorry, I didn't see you there." My voice was a bit gruffer than I intended it to be, but she didn't seem fazed by it.

Hinata and I had meant in college and became good friends. Neither of us wanted to go and live back home after graduation, so we pooled our money and got this apartment together. She was a sweet girl, and one of the only people I actually considered my friend.

"It's alright. Did you have fun last night?"

I fought to keep the smile from creeping onto my face. "Yes. Tons." I made my way over to her, flopping next to her on the couch with a sigh of content.

"I was a bit worried when you sent me that text." Hinata told me as she turned her slim body towards me. "You usually don't do that kind of thing."

A pang of guilt hit my stomach. "I know, you're right. But nothing happened so-"

"Wait, nothing happened?" Hinata interjected, surveying my strange clothing in a questioning way.

A laugh burst from my lips. "Well yes, _that_ happened. No, what I meant was that he wasn't as jerk or a creep. I actually plan on seeing him again." Excitement bubbled up inside me from my admission.

Hinata offered me a kind smile. "That's wonderful! I'm glad you're finally moving on. After everything that happened with…well…you know."

I nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"Well what's his name?" She asked, pushing a strand of her dark blue hand behind her ear.

"His name's Hidan." I told her, and with a conspiratorial grin, "He's hot as hell."

Hinata blushed and chuckled. "Ah, well that's good."

"You're damn right it's good." I gave her a playful punch to the arm. "You wanna go out somewhere? I don't feel like being stuck in the house all day."

"Yes, sure. Let me just go and get my things."

I waited nearly two weeks to contact Hidan, partially because I was nervous, and partially because I got so damn busy with work.

I worked two jobs: at a large restaurant called "Bell's" and at a library. Working at the library was so much calmer and easier than working at Bell's, but it paid significantly less. But hey, I did what I had to do to pay the bills. It was amazing that I still found enough money to get tattoos and piercings—I loved them so much, I would always set aside some money each check that went towards one of the two.

Anyway, my hours were pretty hectic in the past two weeks since it was Spring Break for the high school and college students, which made up most of the staff at Bell's, so me and a few older staff members ended up picking up the slack for all of the people who took off on vacation. Usually, I worked four hours at Bell's, nine in the morning to twelve in the afternoon, then I would pick up the evening shift at the library from four to seven. But these past two weeks, I had been working at Bell's nine to three, leaving me with barely enough time to go home and change my clothes. They even made me come into work on my days off! It fucking sucked.

So, yeah, it took me a lot longer than I expected to pick up my phone and call Hidan. It would have been easier if I had given him my number as well, so all the communication wasn't forced on me alone. But I was so giddy, that I had forgotten that phone calls went both ways, and no doubt that bastard let me forget on purpose. Sneaky son of a bitch.

It was a Friday afternoon, my first day off in what felt like forever, and I was sitting on the edge of my bed, staring at my phone with my thumb hovering over the "Call" option on my phone.

This really shouldn't been so difficult. He was just a guy. Why was I so nervous?

Well, I mean, what if he was busy?

 _Then you leave a message, idiot._

What if he didn't want to talk?

 _He told you to call him, didn't he? Just press the fucking button!_

Goddammit. Fine. Deep breath.

I hit the "Call" button and held my breath and the phone rang once…

 _Please pick up._

Twice.

 _Please, just pick up._

Three times.

 _Fuck, I change my mind. Don't pick up!_

Four times.

 _Shit, shit, shit, shit!_

Five times.

 _He wasn't going to answer. He's ignoring me. I knew this was a bad idea—_

"Hello, Hidan speaking," His deep voice sounded on the other end of the line. I froze, and I swear my tongue shriveled up inside my mouth.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Goddammit, say something!

"Hello?" _Say something!_

Open your fucking mouth, you socially awkward piece of shit! "H-hey…"

There was a pause. Damn, did he hang up?

"Well, hello, there," I could hear the smile in his voice. "Took you long enough."

I almost sighed in relief. "Uh, yeah, work got a bit crazy. Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it." Hidan said. "So what is it that you want?"

What did I want? I was just calling like he told me to! I didn't come up with a game plan! "Uh…well…"

"Weeeell?" He drew out the word in a teasing way. He was trying to make me squirm.

"Well…" For the love of God, please just say something. "I'm sorry. I didn't exactly expect to get this far." What?! No, anything but that!

His deep chuckle rumbled against my ear. "At least you're honest. Are you free later this evening?"

Thank God for honesty. "Yeah, it's my first day off, actually."

"Good. You wanna go to dinner?"

Food always sounded good. "Sure,"

"Is five alright with you?" Hidan asked. Ugh, his voice was so sexy.

"Five is perfect." My voice came out unintentionally breathy. "Is there, like, a dress code or something?" I didn't want to show up over or under dressed.

"Nah, you can wear whatever." There was some chatter on his end of the line and his voice became distant for a moment, like he was talking to someone else. "Hey, sorry." He said, coming back to the phone. "Listen, Lily, I'd love to talk, but I'm at the office and I really shouldn't be on the phone anyway."

"Oh!" I knew I shouldn't have called. "I'm sorry! I didn't know…"

"No, it's fine! Really!" Hidan's voice was genuinely apologetic. "I'm glad you called. I like talking to you."

I was glad he couldn't see my face just then, because I was blushing hard. "I like talking to you, too…"

"I'll see you later tonight, okay?"

"Alright. Goodbye."

"Bye, hot stuff." Again, I could hear the smirk in his voice. I hung up before he could say something else to embarrass me.

As soon as I put my phone down, my brain went into overdrive. What should I wear? Where would we be going? Ugh, I hated being unprepared.

I swooped down on my closet, rejecting outfit after outfit until I settled on a casual black tank top underneath a red plaid shirt. To make it a bit sexier, I decided to pair it with dark boot cut jeans with fancy stitching up the side, along with a pair of black pumps. Yeah, this would work out nicely.

But as I looked at the clock, I realized I still had a shit ton of time left before five. What was I supposed to do in the mean time? Hinata would be at work until six, so I was all alone. This was going to be the longest wait of my life.


End file.
